


The Heart of the Matter

by idc_chan



Series: Power Dynamics Verse [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Bigotry & Prejudice, Established Relationship, Ice Skating, M/M, Mating Bond, Mpreg, Omega Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 04:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13850415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idc_chan/pseuds/idc_chan
Summary: Katsuki Yuri has an opportunity to skate again.  How much is he willing to give up to make the world a little better? How much is anyone?





	The Heart of the Matter

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably best if you've read at least [ No Matter What ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9966518) and [ No Matter How](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913721).  
> The other stories add to the series, but these are the main plotty ones. 
> 
> A million thanks to Col3bri and [ AzzleDazzle ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzzleDazzle/pseuds/AzzleDazzle) for all of their help beta reading and editing!

“Katsuki Yuri, 24, Omega," Ruma sighed and placed a hand over her eyes. She'd been avoiding this file for at last three days. "What a nightmare,” she muttered. "Why'd this one have to be famous?"

Her Beta secretary, Fukaya-san, gave her a sympathetic look before handing the tea he'd been sent after. "You've said that every time you’ve looked at that file," he answered. She stared at him until he backed off and dropped himself at his own desk without another word. She took a sip of her drink. He wasn't wrong- she'd been putting this one off.

_Registered Mate: Victor Nikiforov, Russian, 28_

_Occupation: Athletic coach_

_Current Residence: Hasetsu, Kyushu_

"And a foreign mate. Another famous one," she muttered again.

Fukaya-san busied himself with something on his computer, but she could see his muscles tensing. Ruma rolled her eyes. "What?" she barked.

"You know about the current media on this?" he asked quietly.

"I'm pretty sure I don't want to."

"I'm pretty sure you don't either, but I'll send you some links."

Ruma glanced at the clock. At one point, a job with the Office of Omega Affairs had seemed like a good fit. She clicked on the links and this time let out an audible groan.

"Katsuki's situation brings to light the repression felt by Omegas in Japan," she read aloud. "Oh, come on. This isn't Russia. Or even America. Despite his illegal activities, he's chosen his own mate. They even waived the fines for his case. Ugh. Why don't I have a supervisor I can just shunt this to?"

Fukaya-san grinned at her. "You gotta earn the big bucks somehow, boss."

"Yeah, yeah. Right. The new Beta- Minami, doesn't she have an Omega relative?"

Fukaya tapped a few things on his computer. "Yes- a cousin. Actually, used to be a skater, too."

Ruma nodded. "Alright, we can use that. Let's get a positive media spin on this situation before it spirals even more out of control."

 

***

"Awful," Victor said, not caring (totally caring) how Yuri's shoulders slumped slightly. "Again."

He crossed his arms and watched as Yuri stumbled through his step sequence for Eros- something he ought to be able to do in his sleep. Awful was maybe overstating it- but he shouldn't be this rusty, even after several weeks without much practice. By now, this program should be instinct. He watched as the slump turned into determination and Yuri completed the sequence again, this time almost like he knew how to do it.

"Better," he admitted when Yuri looked up at him. He felt a little thrill when Yuri narrowed his eyes and started it again.

"Victor," Yuko waved. Her usual cheery attitude was missing.

He grinned and waved back.

"Sorry about this," she said, and she sounded truly apologetic, "but you and Yuri have a visitor. They're quite determined to see you."

"How much longer do we have the rink for today?" Victor asked. He smiled, knowing Yuko would recognize it. She smirked at him.

"About two hours," Yuko answered.

"Then they can wait two hours if they're that determined."

 

***

“No,” Yuri said.

“We need to think about it,” Victor said, at the same time.

They turned to face each other. Yuri felt pressure in his chest, a hurt he didn’t expect at Victor answering for him. The representative ignored Yuri’s answer.

“Of course, Mr. Nikiforov, we recognize this isn’t an easy decision.” The Alpha representative gave him a shallow bow before extending her hand for Victor to shake. Victor returned the bow and shake, deliberately not looking at Yuri as he walked with her to the door.

Yuri crossed his arms, leaned against the boards and refused to follow Victor, three steps behind, slightly to his right. He turned at Yuko’s familiar scent, her hand on his shoulder.

“It’s not easy for him either,” she said.

“I’m a man, Yuko, not a possession.” He gazed at her, met her eyes. Yuko didn’t flinch. “Don’t you ever get tired of,” he waved his hands in the air, “all of it.”

“Unlike you, Katsuki-senshu,” Yuko said, “I’ve never known anything different.”

Her eyes narrowed, and he looked away first, towards Victor, who was smiling and waving goodbye to the representative and her Beta secretary. Victor flashed him a wink before saying a few more things, closing the door to the rink and flipping the sign so the rink remained closed- with the private practice in session sign on the door.

“Figures, Yuri,” Victor ordered as he walked towards them.

Yuri opened his mouth, “I’ve already skated…”

“We all know you have the stamina, Katsuki, on the rink.”

Yuri frowned, skated to the center and started in on figure eights. “Not going to get you out of this conversation,” he muttered, tracing lines into the ice.

 

***

“I’m sorry,” Yuri said as he walked into their home- and his stomach still fluttered, thinking of this place as a home, as theirs.

“I’m sorry,” Victor echoed, as Yuri finished his thoughts. His mate was standing in front of the kitchen counter, leaning against it, hands twisted into each other.

Yuri gave him a soft smile; a moment of comfortable silence passed between them.

He leaned into Victor, who embraced him. He could feel Victor’s heart beating in his chest as they relaxed into each other, relieving the day’s tension. Victor stroked his hair until they finished, holding him closely, but lightly.

Yuri wiped tears from his eyes and broke the hug, looking up at Victor. “You first?”

Victor nodded, pink tinted his cheeks. “I know how you hate it when I speak for you. So, we know why I’m apologizing, my love,” Victor said.

Yuri bit his lip. “I’m sorry for the way I behaved when that lady from the Office of Omega affairs was here. We do have to at least consider her proposal. It-” Yuri stumbled, “it infuriates me. It makes me sick. It may be the only way I can skate again.”

“I didn’t agree to anything,” Victor said.

“I know,” Yuri answered. “Is it worth it?”

Victor frowned.

“If anyone would know, I’d think it was you. Is it worth it, Victor. Is skating worth my soul?”

The intense sadness that washed through him hurt. Yuri knew it was Victor’s.

“Only you can answer that,” he whispered.

 

***  
Ruma peered at the report from her office in Fukuoka. “It seems Nikiforov is very diplomatic,” she mused. Her secretary hummed.

“This is a report filled with glowing praise for the foreign Alpha. Precious little information about the Omega. A side note about some rudeness from her secretary and then more gushing about the Alpha’s manners and physique.”

“And did this stunning Alpha agree to our terms?”

Ruma shook her head. “No decision from the Alpha.” She sighed and glanced at her calendar. “I think we need to clear this up a bit,” she said.

“Oh?”

“I think we need to go visit this handsome Alpha and his troublesome Omega.” She held up her hand. “I know you suggested this earlier.”

Fukaya-san had the decency (or the survival skills) not to say anything further as he began re-working her schedule.

 

***  
Yuri glared at the ground, before swinging his gaze towards Takeshi. His old friend looked nervous and a little apologetic.

“I just want to go on a run,” Yuri snapped. “I don’t need a chaperone.”

Takeshi grimaced. “Law says otherwise. And everyone else is busy.”

“I just- I need to do this alone. I need to think. I waited until everyone was busy on purpose. I had noticed my constant company.” It was stifling, the way someone was always around to make sure he was never alone in public. Mari would walk him home, his dad would go the store with him, Victor made sure they ran to the rink together.

He hadn’t noticed it entirely, until the first time he’d tried to go to the rink alone and skate out his stress. Victor had followed him, quietly, but followed him all the same. Victor had remained quiet, as unobtrusive as he could be, but Yuri had felt his presence. It was the first time he’d resented being with Victor.

“I need space.” Yuri blinked, wiped the tears from his eyes.

“Tough,” Takeshi said. “We can run together or go to the rink together or I can walk you back to your house and you can be alone there, while I hover outside in case you decide you aren’t worth protecting and try to run off alone.”

Yuri stared at Takeshi. “I-what?” he spluttered.

“We’re making sure you’re protected, Yuri. Maybe I never knew I needed to before. But you’re one of my oldest friends, and even more importantly one of Yuko’s. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

Yuri threw up his hands. “What could possibly happen while I go for a run in the town where I grew up? This is the safest place I could be!”

Takeshi crossed his arms. “Minami Kenjiro was abducted in his hometown.”

Yuri closed his eyes, let out a puff of air. “Fine, whatever. Try and keep up Nishigori.” He set a deliberately grueling pace, if he couldn’t be alone, at least he could work off some of his anxiety. And at least he could take pleasure in watching Takeshi hold his sides and pant for breath when they finished.

 

***  
“Victor?”

Victor looked up from his phone, glanced at Yuri, started at the look on his face. His eyes were wide, muscles tensed, and the haunted expression in his eyes belied the casual tone in his voice. Victor tried to feel something from him, from the bond they’d been navigating for the last few weeks. He felt nothing and frowned.

“Yuri?”

“Tell me about Russian Omegas.”

Yuri said the words quietly. He’d asked Victor before a few times about the treatment of Omegas in Russia and Victor had generally deferred the conversation. This time, Victor realized, Yuri wasn’t asking.

Victor took a breath. “Come here?” he asked, making room on their sofa, a wedding present from Yuri. It was small, lumpy, old and perfect. Victor loved every inch of it because it was theirs. Yuri nodded, sat beside him, let Victor shift until he was holding Yuri.

“Omegas in Russia serve one purpose,” Victor said, “to have Russian children. Sired by Russian Alphas.”

Yuri sighed. “Did you see the news today?”

Victor shrugged, Yuri shifted with him. “I had Japanese lessons with Mari, practice, more Japanese lessons with Takeshi and the triplets helped, the meeting with Office of Omega affairs…” Victor trailed off.

“Did you know someone named Goshenka Popovich?”

“Should I?” Victor asked.

“He’s a Russian Omega,” Yuri said. “There was an article. From a reporter in Canada. It documents his life. As a slave in a Russian Omega House.”

Yuri paused, sat up, turned to face him. “The writer doesn’t use the word slave, of course, no one does. Slavery is illegal in sensible, developed countries, after all.”

“I don’t know everyone in Russia,” Victor said, not sure what he was supposed to say, not sure how to erase the ache he felt when Yuri looked at him like that.

“He was once Georgi Popovich,” Yuri said. “He competed with you in juniors, before he presented. Before he was torn from the life he knew, from the ice, taken to one of these houses.”

“Omegas sign contracts,” Victor said, unsure why he was defending a system he had no love for. He didn’t recognize the name, memory only jogged when Yuri showed him a picture. A young man with dark, oddly styled hair, over the top makeup stared at him, reminded him of a young boy obsessed with glitter.

Yuri sighed. “Has it never occurred to you, even for a moment, that this could have been you? That you could have presented at 14, 15, been torn from the ice? Been expected to bear children for your homeland and nothing else?”

“It didn’t, though,” Victor said, glancing at the article, frowning at the way it praised how the population of Russia was growing while it dwindled in other parts of the world.

“Tell the woman from the Office of Omega affairs, yes.” Yuri crossed his arms. Tears shone in his eyes. “Maybe it will help you to realize that it could have happened to me.”

“Yuri…”

Yuri stood, “I know I’m not trusted to be alone, but I’d rather not be around you right now.” He stood and walked into their bedroom, closed the door behind him. Victor stared after him.

 

***  
“Yuri!” Kenjiro called bouncing a little, face flushed. He smiled and waved as he shouted. He was bracketed by several Alphas that Yuri recognized from their discussions with the Office of Omega Affairs and a Beta carrying a notebook and muttering to himself.

Yuri smiled at the younger Omega and waved, less enthusiastically. He felt Victor’s hand on his shoulder, a comforting touch, while his stomach turned over attempting to tie itself into knots.

“Thank you for your participation,” one of the Alphas said to him. Yuri looked at her, startled. She flashed him a small smile. “I’ve been a fan for years, Katsuki-senshu,” she said, ignoring the disapproving gaze of the other Alphas.

Yuri reeled at being addressed, being addressed respectfully, at having a *fan* (besides Kenjiro). “Ah, thank-you,” he stammered, offering her a bow and reeling again as she returned the gesture.

The Alpha he recognized as being in charge, Igarashi-san, glared at them before coughing. “Mr. Nikiforov,” she said, “As young Kenjiro does not yet have a mate, I believe you have agreed to see to him during the photo-shoots, as well as the tour?”

“I agreed to the terms you set,” Victor said, voice like ice. “Is rehashing this in public another Japanese custom I’m unfamiliar with?” Yuri could hear the sharpness in Victor’s smile. Igarashi-san narrowed her eyes.

“Very well,” she said, “If you would, instruct the Omegas to find their way to the dressing room to prepare.”

It wasn’t until Victor spoke in English, “you heard her, gentleman,” that Yuri realized Igarashi-san had spoken the last sentence in Japanese. “It’s going to be a long few weeks,” Victor whispered, before removing his hand and giving Yuri a gentle push towards the dressing room. Beside them, Minami couldn’t contain a squeal.

“I can’t believe I’ll be on a poster with you,” he said, hearts in his eyes.

 

***  
Yuri huddled in the hotel room bed, arms wrapped around his knees. His eyes drifted to the copy of their poster- him and Minami wearing the Team Japan tracksuits, posed identically, kanji proclaiming them the future of Japanese Omegas plastered across their waists. Minami’s enthusiastic smile stared back at him; his own fake one felt like a thousand incorrect judgment calls.

“I don’t know if I can do this anymore,” he said, feeling, more than hearing Victor walk into the room. “Where’s Kenjiro?”

“I got him his own room,” Victor said. “Kid is thrilled and probably going to cost me a fortune in room-service.” Victor sat on the bed beside him.

Yuri looked up, “Is that allowed?”

Victor shrugged. “Since when has Victor Nikiforov cared about what was allowed? Or Katsuki Yuri for that matter?”

Yuri swallowed. “Did you hear them?” he asked. “The children today?” Yuri shuddered, remembering how they had clamored about wishing they could be Omegas one day and chattering about how cool he and Kenjiro were. And weren’t they lucky to have such a neat Alpha looking after them?

“Some of it,” Victor said. “My Japanese is improving, but it can be hard to hear specific words when that many people are chattering.”

Victor wrapped his arms around Yuri, held him while silence fell between them. He placed his chin on Yuri’s shoulder, breathing steady and even. Yuri matched his breath to Victor’s while he tried to gather his thoughts.

“I knew it’d be hard to stomach the hypocrisy,” he said finally, “just not this hard.”

“Is it hypocrisy, though?” Victor asked, the words startling Yuri into pulling out of his embrace.

“Igarashi-san still offers our instructions through you,” Yuri said, “In Japanese. Which we speak fluently, and you don’t.”

“Yes, but what about Takai-san? The other Alphas barely bat an eye when she speaks to you, now. You’re going to skate at the World Championship. I’m going to coach another student- Kenjiro will be allowed to skate next season.”

Yuri pushed his glasses up, stared into Victor’s eyes.

“Is it really so hard to believe you’re doing something good?” Victor asked.

“So, I’m not a man, I’m a media circus,” Yuri muttered. He didn’t expect Victor’s short laugh or sad smile.

“I know a bit about what that feels like,” Victor said.

Yuri sighed. “I still feel,” he searched for the word. “Soiled, somehow.”

Victor pressed against him, Yuri accepted his embrace. “Can I soil you in entirely different ways?” Victor whispered. Yuri blushed, tormented thoughts flying from his mind as Victor’s hands began to wander.

 

***  
“We need to talk.”

Yuri stared, the second words out of his mother’s mouth (after ‘welcome home’) startling him, along with the tone in her voice. Beside him, Victor knelt to greet Makkachin in Russian and Kenjiro silently stared at his childhood home in awe. Yuri really thought a four-week publicity tour, as well as their now joint practice sessions would have caused some of the hero worship to fade.

“Ah, of course,” he said, slipping off his shoes and following her. Victor gave him a brief glance before muttering more endearments at his poodle. “And this is my other student, Kenjiro,” Yuri heard, in English, as they exited the front room. He couldn’t hide his surprise and mild discomfort as she led them to her (and his father’s) bedroom.

“I’m very proud of you,” she said, smiling, brown eyes staring out behind her glasses. She paused. “I wanted to be the one to tell you this, before you found out another way.” His mother pulled out a news article, a recent one.

Yuri scanned the words. ‘Known Omega rights activist Katsuki Mari has been arrested in connection to a case involving Omega trafficking. She is the sister of known criminal, current Omega rights poster child, Katsuki Yuri.’

“Why?” he asked, looking up. “How could they think Mari had anything to do with,” he waved his hands, “any of this?”

Hiroko looked at him and sighed. “Because she did.”

Yuri opened his mouth. His mother spoke first.

“And so, did I.”

 

***  
“You let her do this?” Yuri asked his father. He turned towards Toshiya, pressed his hands into this lap. A steaming mug of tea sat on the table, untouched in front of him.

Toshiya raised an eyebrow. “You like it when people ask Victor questions like that about you, do you?”

Yuri ignored the warmth in his cheeks. He gazed at his mother. “Why?” he asked. He placed his hands around the teacup, let the warmth sink into them.

“For you,” Hiroko said. “For you, for all my children, for future children. You’ve seen, I think, what they’re doing in Russia? I fight against that future for all of you.” Yuri was startled at the passion, at the conviction, in his mother’s voice.

Her eyes softened as he met them. “Did your Vicchan tell you about our conversation?”

“A little,” Yuri answered.

“Mmmm. Maybe you should have him tell you more,” Hiroko said. “I don’t regret it and neither does your older sister. Now. The Nishigoris need you. Go.”

 

***  
Yuko wrapped her arms around her legs, leaned into Takeshi. She blinked back her tears. “I’m so scared,” she whispered, glancing towards the bedroom where the triplets had been banished. No noises streamed from the room, causing a flutter of concern in her gut.

“Mari knew what she was about,” Takeshi said, stroking her hair. “She, we, knew this could happen.” There was a slight snarl in his voice and Yuko leaned into him further, let her scent calm him.

The door crashed open, Yuri paused, “Uh, I’m sorry,” he stuttered. Yuko could smell Victor nearby, probably right behind Yuri, who hadn’t walked into the house.

“Come in,” Yuko said, as though she needed to. Yuri crept into the house, Victor trailed behind him.

“I ah, heard what happened,” Yuri said, blushing, looked, towards her and then the floor. “Do you know if, I mean, are you okay?”

“What Yuri means,” Victor said, wrapping an arm his mate, “is that we are very sorry to hear what happened and is there anything we can do to help?”

Yuri elbowed Victor in the side. “Don’t speak for me,” he said, irritation pouring from him in waves. Yuko smiled for the first time in days.

“I’m glad you’re here,” she said.

 

***  
“So,” Victor said, after Yuko had fussed, made tea, made snacks, settled everyone around the table. The triplets were sitting at the table too, seeming oddly subdued. Yuri had requested they be allowed, saying this affected them too. “What can we do?”

Yuko sighed. “I don’t know. Mari’s being held for questioning. We haven’t been able to see her.”

“Not uncommon,” one triplet piped up, brandishing her cell phone. “I don’t know if we can do anything for Aunt Mari.” Victor gazed as the triplets scooted so close together that they seemed to fuse in one being.

“Technically legal,” another triplet added, frowning at her phone.

“She will have a lawyer, yes?” Victor asked. He felt Yuri shift beside him, placed an arm around him.

“Yes, technically they have to provide her one,” the last triplet said.

Victor watched Yuko pour another cup of tea for Takeshi. The other Alpha was pale and stricken. He placed his hands on the table. “I hate feeling helpless,” he said.

Beside him, Yuri laughed. “Don’t we all,” he added. Victor frowned at the wave of bitterness that rushed through him. He wondered if the Nishigoris had this kind of emotional sharing.

“Ohhhhhh,” all three triplets cooed, brandishing their phones. “You guys need to see this!”

 

***  
“She did what?” Mari shouted. Her face was pale and drawn, eyes red.

“Shhh,” Yuri hissed, “we need to go. Right now.” He grabbed Mari’s hand.

“Yuri, she’s… we can’t just…”

“Now,” Yuri whispered.

Beside them, Victor gave his winning smile, spoke in vastly improved Japanese. His charm radiated through the police station, causing people to watch the polite, foreign Alpha, rather than Yuri or his sister.

“We can talk about it later, but if we don’t go before anyone thinks too hard, we’ll end up with you both stuck in jail.”

Mari glared, nodded, followed Yuri out of the police station. “No one pays much attention to you with Victor around, huh? Must get old.”

“I’ve had my fill of attention,” Yuri answered, turning Mari to face him, wrapping her in a hug. Mari hugged him back and he ignored the wetness on her cheeks, how rapidly she was breathing.

“She really just walked in there and demanded they arrest her, instead?” Mari pulled away from the hug, kept their hands together.

“She wouldn’t let them take her or dad until they brought you out, that’s why we had to leave so quickly.”

“Yuri, why would she do that?”

“For our future,” Yuri whispered.

 

***  
“What happened,” Yuri asked. He finished writing the sign, closing their onsen for the immediate future. Placing it on the door felt like a permanent thing. Unease filtered through his gut as he thought of all the other resorts that had closed, peering through the door at the other run-down buildings.

“I’m sure you remember Nobira?”

“I’d completely forgotten,” Yuri said, turning back to face his older sister, crossing his arms, “about the man who kidnapped and intended to sell me.”

Mari narrowed her eyes and lit her cigarette. “We’re closed, it doesn’t matter,” she said as he opened his mouth to tell her she shouldn’t smoke. “His business preyed on unregistered, unmated Omegas.”

“Yes,” Yuri said, he uncrossed his arms, pushed his glasses up, re-crossed his arms. “What does that have to do with you. Or mom?”

Mari took a long pull on her cigarette, blew the smoke out. She stubbed it out, half-smoked, held the butt by her fingers. “Yuri, you're not the first Omega mom has helped to escape their fate.”

Yuri stilled. It made sense, if he thought about it. “You were involved?” He clenched his fists. He could scent anger and fear from himself, tried to control his breathing. If he didn’t calm down, Victor would come crashing in here, and the last thing he needed was Victor hovering.

“Mmm. Yes. Three of those Omegas were taken by Nobira. Two were sold to Russian Omega Houses. One- Nishimura Ren- she was sixteen,” Mari paused. “She was found dead; she’d been used by Nobira’s men, Yuri.” Mari crushed the cigarette butt in her fingers, ash flicked against the floor. Yuri watched it fall, but didn’t raise his eyes to meet Mari’s as she continued.

“I was arrested because they traced her back to us- we’d crafted her false documents, provided her Nobira’s contact for her suppressants. Yuri- we, I, she’d be alive now if we’d let her go to the Omega Center.”

Yuri forced his eyes upwards to meet hers, let himself vocalize his first thought. Memories of the Center filtered through his head, of being treated like a child who had misbehaved, of having no input on the outcome of his own life, at the indignant whispers from the Alphas and other Omegas when he dared express dissatisfaction with his presumed role as nothing more than a baby machine. “Would she?”

 

***  
Yuri pressed his arms against the wall. Victor hovered nearby, still unused to his nerves, still unsure what to do. Victor being nearby had Yuri’s breathing slowing a little, his heart pounding that much more slowly. He stretched, jogged a little in place, saw Victor hover closer from the corner of his eyes. “Stupid, Victor,” Yuri thought fondly, adjusting his headphones. “On love: Eros” played in quietly while he envisioned his program. He could do this.

He turned to face Victor, offered him a shaky smile, a smile that turned immediately into a frown as he watched the reporter accost Victor.

“Mr. Nikiforov,” the reporter said in English, “how well do you think your Omega will do in light of recent events? What do you have to say about the allegations against his mother?”

Yuri smiled again, sidled up to Victor and wrapped around his mate’s shoulders. He felt Victor tense against him. Yuri wished for just a moment, that he wasn’t using suppressants, wasn’t using so much scent blocking soap. He’d like to throw a wave of pure, possessive Omega scent towards this Alpha reporter. She looked at him with wide eyes, as he spoke.

“Miss,” he peered at her press pass, straining to get the roman letters to resolve into something readable, “Brown. My name is Kastuki Yuri,” he paused being certain to meet her eyes. “And I’m going to win the World Championship. I owe my mate five gold medals, after all.”

 

***  
“Next on the ice is Yuri Katsuki of Japan. Yuri earned a silver medal in the Grand Prix Final this year. His attendance at this year’s Championship is a much-debated topic. He’s the first Omega to do so, despite having spent much of his life living as a Beta.”

“Yuri’s story is a doozy, that’s for sure! He was overheard telling reporter Leticia Bowers that he plans to win gold during his warm up. Now, Katsuki has been a strong up and comer for Japan but has never displayed this kind of confidence until this year. How much of that can we credit to his Alpha Coach, five-time World Champion, Victor Nikiforov?”

“Despite Katsuki’s story, he’s beautiful to watch on the ice. His step sequence is impossible to look away from.”

“Do you really think a program this sexual is appropriate for an Omega?”

“The Katsuki controversy has been a hot topic during this Championship. How do you think he feels, knowing his mother is the first Japanese Omega being tried in a criminal case, as he skates?”

“From the ecstatic look on his face, I’d say that’s the furthest thing from his mind. Did you see that quad flip? This will have to be a new personal best in a season of personal bests for Katsuki!”

“I,for one, do not think Katsuki was underscored. Did you see how sexual that program was? You can’t blame a panel composed of Alpha judges if they were distracted.”

_#Omegarights: We are so proud of Japan’s Yuri Katsuki!_

_#Omegarights: Katsuki was robbed. #fairscoring #corruptjudges #bigotry_

***  
Yuri sat on the hotel room bed. He thought of a hotel room bed not that long ago, of himself insisting Victor get on a flight to Japan, see to Maccachin. It’d been less than six months since one mixed-up carry-on bag had sent his life down this tumultuous path. He watched as Victor spoke on the phone, first in angry Russian, then English, then finally Japanese.

“Victor,” he said. Victor turned to face him, hand still attached to the phone.

“Victor, I knew it wouldn’t be fair.”

Victor set the phone down, sighed. “That skate should have rivaled Yurio’s record. He’s pissed, by the way, that you’re currently in sixth place.”

“I get to skate the long program. It’s better- it’s better than nothing.” Yuri felt something settle around him. “Maybe it’s like you said, on the tour. Maybe every little bit helps.”

Victor frowned. “It’s not fair,” he said.

Yuri laughed. “It never has been.”

 

***  
Hiroko and Toshiya Katsuki have been released to their home. In an unprecedented case, Hiroko was tried independently from her Alpha. The Omega was absolved of potential murder charges but will be sentenced for violating laws regarding illegal suppressants and document forging.

Hiroko’s Omega son was absolved of similar crimes earlier this year during a police investigation. Both Toshiya and Hiroko Katsuki declined to participate in an interview. The Japanese police have issued a formal statement and refused any further comments, as well.

***  
Yuri smiled bitterly at the woman who placed the bronze medal around his neck. She placed it gingerly, careful not to touch his skin, careful to make her displeasure obvious as he met her eyes.

“Congratulations,” she murmured before moving onto the silver medalist, Yuri Plisetsky. Yuri let himself feel his anger as she shook his hand, gave him an enthusiastic congratulations. He shook with silent laughter as Yurio snarled at her.

“Fuck yourself, hag,” he said, in English. She recoiled slightly, before moving onto Jean-Jacques Leroy of Canada.

JJ frowned as she placed his medal, congratulated him as well. She reached out her hand for a handshake and he left his at his side.

“JJ doesn’t shake hands with bigots,” he said, as she glowered at him. The woman glanced at Yuri again, her glare intensified. He met her eyes until she looked away, heart pounding in his ears.

“Pig,” Yurio hissed, “I don’t know who deserved to win. But one day, we’re going to find out, fairly.”

“Isn’t that the dream?” Yuri said, feeling tired as JJ pulled them both into a hug, making a point to touch Yuri, to grin at the camera. Yuri felt a little thrill as all of three of them made the “J” fingers for “JJ style”.

“I will never do this again,” Yurio muttered.

“Tell you what,” JJ said, “you make it to the top of podium next time, we’ll do what you want.”

“Watch me,” Yurio hissed.

 

***  
Yuri sat with his feet in Victor’s lap, sighing happily as Victor massaged them. He breathed in the scent of the Alpha, of Victor Nikiforov, of his mate. He let it fill him up, felt Victor puffing up on the other side of the sofa, gazing at him.

“I love you,” he whispered under his breath, meeting Victor’s eyes. Victor gazed back at him, hands still moving.

“Yuri,” Victor said, the word loaded with fire,“would you like to have a family with me?”

 

***  
_“This is the best deal you’re going to get,” Victor said. He turned towards the window, blew out a breath._

_“It’s better than I expected, actually,” Yuri answered. He traced a finger down the contract, that he’d had to help Victor read in its entirety. “I play along with the Office of Omega affairs, play nice on their tour, the JSF nominates me for the World Championship. My last one.”_

_“You did say you wanted to retire,” Victor blinked away his tears, traced a hand along Yuri’s cheek._

_“I did. Yurio will be angry.”_

_“He’s always angry.”_

_Yuri laughed. “I guess I’ll just have to win gold here, we’ll have to pretend its five.”_

_Victor smiled._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who had read and left kudos and commented and screamed at me about this series. 
> 
> Every time I think "I'm done with this one. I think I'll leave it here," I get another idea. Or prompted another idea. You know who you are. AzzleDazzle and Col3bri. So look forward to a few more stories at least! I still owe Col3bri Christophe's gaggle of adorable Swiss babies. 
> 
> [ tumblr if you want to drop by! ](https://scribeoffate.tumblr.com/)


End file.
